Game mechanics/Required strength
__TOC__ When the Hero/ine tries to wield or throw a weapon with required strength above or below his/her strength, s/he will receive a penalty or bonus respectively: * With a strength deficiency, the Hero/ine suffers reduce walk speed, attack speed, less accuracy and lower dodge. * With a strength excess, the Hero/ine does extra damage and Rogues gain a dodge bonus. Strength deficiency Weapon When the Hero/ine's accuracy is calculated, if the Hero/ine's strength is less than the weapon's required strength, then the Hero/ine suffers an accuracy loss: : heroBaseAccuracy weaponAccuracy / (1.5 )}} ; Exceptions * This does not apply when the Hero/ine's strength is more than the required strength. ; Example If a level 5 Sniper with strength 13 tries to throw a Tomahawk, her accuracy will be calculated by: * At level 5, the Sniper's base accuracy is 14 * A Tomahawk has a required strength of 18 and accuracy 1 * The strength difference is 5}} * The Huntress' accuracy becomes 1 /(1.5 ) 1.8}} In addition to the reduced accuracy, the weapons delay will be much greater: : baseDelay 1.2 }} ; Exceptions * If a huntress is using a missile weapon, the effectively gains an extra 2 points of strength ; Example While our sniper was trying to throw her Tomahawk * A Tomahawk has a required strength of 18 and delay 1 * The strength difference is 5}} but since she is a huntress using missile weapons, this becomes * The time delay becomes: 1.2 1.7 turns}} Armor When wearing armor that is too heavy, the Hero/ine's speed will be much slower: : unburdenedSpeed 1.3 }} A Freerunner will also be unable to sprint. ; Example After our strength 13 sniper's attack ultimately doomed to fail, she tries to make a speedy retreat behind a door while wearing non-upgraded plate armor. Her speed will be calculated as: * Non-upgraded plate armor has required strength of 17. * She is not wearing an Ring of Haste, so her unburdened speed is 1. * With armor, her speed becomes: 1.3 0.3 tiles per turn}} In addition to reduced speed, the Hero/ine's dodge will be much less: : unburdenedDodge / 1.5 }} Strength excess Weapon If the Hero/ine's strength is greater than the weapon's required strength, the Hero/ine deals extra damage equal to a random integer from . ; Exceptions * This does not apply when the Hero/ine's strength is less than the required strength. * A Huntress will only receive this bonus for Missile weapons. * All other classes receive this for only Melee weapons. ; Example Our Huntress drinks many Potions of Strength to achieve strength 20 and throws her Tomahawk. The Huntress, having chosen the way of the Sniper doesn't miss and deals damage: * The Tomahawk has required strength 18 and deals damage * The strength difference is 2}} * The Huntress deals say 12 damage from the Tomahawk and another say 1 damage from the excess strength creating a total applied damage of 13. Armor Light armor will increase a Rogue's dodge stat: : baseDodge + rogueStrength - armorStrength}} ; Exceptions * There is no dodge bonus while wearing no armor. This may be a bug, as no armor is technically 'light armor'. * Other dodge changing effects (eg, Ring of Evasion, Paralyzed) will be applied to baseDodge before the bonus is gained ; Example * A strength 16, level 8 rogue accidentally equips cursed (-1) cloth armor and cannot remove it. His dodge will be: * At level 8, the base dodge is 12 * -1 cloth armor's required strength is 10 * The final dodge is 18}} Category:Game mechanics